Roses of Crystal
by nightfall26
Summary: ON HIATUS; Ichigo's heart is broken, shattered to a thousand pieces by the only one who could do so. Is there anyone who can pick up the pieces? Will they dare to enter her fragile world? R x I. Written for Valentines Day


**This is a fic for Valentines Day! (: Happy Valentines Day to all of you!**

**I hope you enjoy this little tidbit.**

**The beginning half is based around a true event. Much love to cricket1992 for helping me with critical parts~ **

**~nightfall26**

_Ichigo_

I had been waiting for this all day.

I had been watching avidly for quite some time, my eyes wandering across the crowds of people exiting the school. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, a smile curving my lips upward. It was a different kind of smile than usual- It was worn at the edges. My eyes were equally as worn, scanning across the people wearily.

I had heard several bits of news today, through both texts and word of mouth. But when the statements had been proven, I had a breakdown in Algebra class. My dear friend Moe had ushered me into the hallway during class, sitting me down on the cold floors and wrapping her arms about me.

I had put my head down on her shoulder and released my pain in the form of wracking sobs.

Masaya and I had broken up about a week ago, due to the fact he was leaving for England in a few weeks. He had postponed the trip a few months, as to give us a little more time. I had loved every moment of it, every second that we were together was like magic.

But eventually, all good things had to end. I had been downhearted about this, but soon realized that this was important to him. It was his dream, and I had to allow him to fufill it. I had let him go. After all, he would come back. He was going to return to me, and when he did, we'd pick back up where we left off.

I thought he was decent. More than decent. My knight in shining armor, always there for me to talk to, for me to cry on his shoulder when another friend turned on me. He had been there for me to lean on. He had supported me completely as a Mew, and all he had asked for in return was my love.

My love. I laughed a short, bitter laugh, shaking my head of red hair. I couldn't have been more wrong.

This news had shattered me.

It was implausible. Completely ridiculous. I had believed it to be the work of another rumour-starter, trying to stir things up. At first, I had laughed at it, shook my head, waved it off.

Until I came face to face with the proof that these weren't rumours.

A new girl strode through the halls of my school, her hand linked with his in a simple but important gesture.

Masaya had a new girlfriend.

Not just any girl.

My best friend, Mint.

I had heard that they were together all of my first class, echoing through one ear and out the other. _Mint doesn't even know Masaya, she wouldn't date him!_ I had exclaimed, brushing it off. They had never spoken before, never even cast a side glace at one another.

Obviously, I was wrong.

Right before I walked into my Algebra class, I saw them. They walked towards me with entwined hands, smiles lighting their eyes. Mint wore our school's uniform, and her hair was straightened for once. As they passed me, I froze, my eyes locked on them. They didn't even notice me.

And after they were gone, my books tumbled out of my paralyzed arms.

Moe had stooped to pick them up, and with a gentle hand, helped me into the classroom.

I had barely made it through the day. But by now, I had cried all of my tears. The shock was wearing off, replacing it with a raw anger that pulsed deep within my heart.

I was looking for them, waiting for them to walk by me. And then I would approach them.

_

* * *

_

_Moe_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had trusted this new girl, but now I saw what a liar she was. How disappointed I was, in both the new girl and in Masaya.

_Flashback_

I had just walked into first period. As usual, I put my books on my desk and put down all the chairs. Just the nod of thanks from the teacher was all I needed. I sat down in my old wooden chair as I waited for the bell that started class to ring. A girl I had never seen before walked timidly into the classroom, clearly unsure of where to go. Her pretty black hair hung to her shoulders, accentuated by a single aquamarine colored ribbon.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you new here?" I asked. She nodded her head and looked around the room, obviously wondering where to sit. "Here, you can sit next to me."

"Thank you." She sat down as gracefully as a ballerina.

"My name is Moe. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. My name is Mint."

Mint. It couldn't be.

"Oh. So your Mint," I said without thinking. She turned a sour look at me, her lip curling unpleasantly.

"So you've heard of me. Great."

"Yeah. I've heard rumors."

"Rumors are nasty things. What have you heard?" Judging by the sneer on her face, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"I've heard you were dating my best friend's ex-boyfriend."

"No, I am single. By the way, who is your best friend?"

"Ichigo is and has been for a long time."

"Ichigo has been my friend for a long time, too. I would never do that to her."

"Ok, I believe you."

_After first period~  
_  
I soon realized my fatal mistake. I saw Mint and Masaya holding hands, walking down the hallway. My eyes met Mint's, and she turned her gaze forward, away from me. Masaya didn't even break his stride to speak to me. A huge, fake smile was plastered on his tanned face.

Poor Ichigo.

I had to find her. I looked at my watch. Ichigo should be heading to Algebra by this time. I walked down the hallway until I reached the math hallway. I scanned the crowds, looking for my friend's familiar head of red hair. With a sigh of relief, I realized I found her. I saw Ichigo near her classroom's door, standing in shock with her mouth open. I looked around, and sure enough, she saw Mint and Masaya walking by, not even casting a glance. As I was walking towards Ichigo, I saw her books fall out of her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo," I said as I helped her pick up her books. I looked up to see tears filling her eyes. I set the books down beside us as I gather her in my arms.

"Why would he do this?" she said through sobs.

"It's okay, it's going to be alright," I said gently as I helped her into her classroom. "They're not worth the pain."

* * *

_Ichigo_

I leaned my head back against the pillar behind me, tilting my face towards the sun and sighing. I rubbed my hand through my hair, closing my eyes for a moment.

When I opened them again, I saw them.

Masaya was slinging a jacket about Mint's shoulders, and she held her books as he did so. Her face was lit with happiness, and a dull pain pulsed through my heart at the sight of his smile.

At one time, that smile had been for me, and for me alone. I gripped my bag with both hands, so tightly that my knuckles turned a ghastly shade of white. As they approached, I prepared myself for the bitterness that I had bottled up all day long.

Surprisingly, it never came.

The moment that they were so close I could have reached through the crowds and grabbed Mint's jacket came.... and went.

They never saw me.

I simply turned away, dashed around the pillar, and ran towards the cafe. I kept my head down. Tears I didn't know I had left in me blurred my vision, and as I continued, I tripped over something.

Of course. I was such a klutz.

Much to my embarrassment, someone had caught me. I felt my cheeks burn with shame.

"I keep telling you this, Strawberry, you're heavier than you look." Shirogane said sardonically, one corner of his mouth quirked in a crooked grin. I groaned. As if my day could get any worse.

"Shirogane... Please put me down." I muttered.

"You don't have to tell me twice, baka."

And he dropped me.

I shrieked in frustration as I hit the ground, my cat ears bouncing out for half of a second. Shirogane laughed a little.

"What, not even a thank you?" He chuckled, folding his arms. I glared up at him from the ground before pushing myself to my feet. I dusted myself off, all the while sending death glares his way.

"Thank you, Shirogane." I hissed sarcastically, my eyes cast downwards. I didn't have the energy to fight with him, much less the motivation. My boss huffed in surprise, and I looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Are you alright...?" He asked, moving towards me slowly. I swiveled my head about to see where the cafe was, and noticed I was standing in front of it.

"Shouldn't you be inside the cafe? You might be late." I called, starting to walk towards the cafe. Once we were inside, I changed into my uniform with numb hands, and stepped outside. Mint stood inside, looking downtrodden. My eyes widened, and I put a hand to my mouth in horror.

How dare she? How could she possibly have the ability to stand here, in front of the person she had betrayed? A small gasp escaped my frozen lips, and Mint spun to meet my gaze.

"Ichigo..." She began, reaching a hand out towards me. I only curled my hands into fists, my jaw clenching, and shook my head at her. I couldn't face her. There was no way that I could look her in the eye and still call her a friend.

Moe had told me everything she had said, right down to the final lie. _"Ichigo has been my friend for a long time, too. I would never do that to her." _

I shook my head again, this time a defeated sigh penatrating my numb lips, and a frown turned my lips downwards.

With that small gesture, I dashed past her down the steps into the basement.

"Ichigo!" I heard her call after me. I barely contained the tears that were hidden behind a thin membrane of control. I fumbled with the handle on the door, casting a brief look at the girl rushing down the stairs after me. With a short, bitter laugh of success, I burst into the lab and locked the door behind me.

Much to my unhappiness, she didn't attempt to pursue me further. Instead, I heard her tromp back up the stairs. I pressed my ear to the door, and heard the other Mews exclaim as she stormed out of the cafe doors. I sighed and stood back, allowing my hair to fall across my eyes.

"Strawberry? Is that you?" I rolled my eyes. Great, I'd locked myself in with Shirogane.

"Of course it is. Nobody else has such heavy footsteps." He answered his own question with an amused chuckle. I huffed, and trudged away from him. I sat down heavily in a swivel chair, and faced away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest. Shirogane didn't attempt to question me further, instead, was eerily quiet.

He sat down next to me without a sound, his clear blue eyes focused on the computer screen in front of us. His fingers began to fly over the keyboard.

A rush of gratitude overwhelmed me, disturbing the torrent of thoughts that clouded my mind. I stared at the screen above us, wrapping my arms about my knees.

"You're not as perky as usual. Something has to be bothering you." Shirogane muttered casually, not even glancing my direction. I looked at him, my eyes sorrowful.

"Masaya has a new girlfriend." I whispered, so quietly that I barely heard myself. Shirogane's head jerked up.

"Didn't you break up a week ago?" He asked, his brow furrowing. I nodded slowly.

"He said he loved me... That he would always love me... And that he wanted to marry me." My voice was a low, hoarse mutter, but he heard me. The typing ceased, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at my boss. He hesitated before opening his mouth to speak.

"Who's his new girlfriend?" Shirogane asked softly. I shook my head and pushed my face into my knees.

"Strawberry, don't make me dock your pay again..." His voice was dangerously quiet. I swallowed loudly and turned my head towards him.

"Mint." The one syllable word sent a fresh wave of pain shuddering down my spine. A sob choked me, and I managed to duck my head back down into my knees.

"That can't be..." Shirogane began typing again, and I sighed in relief. Perhaps now, he'd leave me alone. The silence, accentuated by soft keyboard noises, was comforting. Before long, I peeped my head above my legs, and looked back up at the screen.

I released a shriek of horror.

"What... is that?!" I gasped, nearly falling out of my chair. Shirogane steadied me with one hand, his eyes sympathetic.

I was watching a video of Mint and Masaya together, in the cafe, drinking tea together and chatting.

"No..." I felt tears well in my eyes again, and I tried to keep them back. My legs relaxed, slumping over the edge of the chair. I shook my head slowly, denying the sight of the video to myself.

"It was last week, before we opened. You weren't here yet, and neither were any of us.... Mint let them both in."

I barely heard his last sentence. I didn't care anymore. I broke down, the sobs ripping from me in painful bursts. I began to slip out of my chair, and felt a pair of warm arms catch me. I hardly noticed him standing me up on my feet. I threw my arms around him, not caring about the consequences this action might bring about later.

He paused a moment, standing stiff and tense.

But sooner rather than later, his arms slipped about my waist and embraced me tightly. He bowed his head over mine.

"Shhh, Ichigo." Shirogane's voice was gentle, as were the arms that held me. I threw my arms around him, fisting my hands in the back of his jacket. I howled with pain, screamed my misery to the world.

"It's okay. Just go ahead and let it out." Shirogane murmured.

I wasn't sure how long I clung to him, burying my face in his shirt and sobbing as if the whole world had ended a thousand times over. All I knew is that he was there.

For the first time ever, Shirogane cared.

_

* * *

_

_Shirogane_

I was going to rip his head off.

I would deal with Mint a little more accordingly. After all, she was my employee.

But Aoyama?

Oh, he was as good as dead.

The girl shuddering in my arms was trusting me, for the first time, and releasing everything that bound her to Aoyama. I could only hold her, and pray that sooner or later, her sobs would cease. If they didn't, then all the more reason to slaughter Masaya.

I loved her. If anything happened to her, which something had, I'd sworn I would protect her. I hadn't done such a good job with that so far... She was just so fun to tease. Her expressions were hilarious, too....

I had to stop that. Ichigo needed me, and I would be here for her, no matter what. Emotions surged beneath the skin of my chest, making my heart pound frantically. I hadn't held anyone like this... In a very long time.

I stroked a gentle hand from the wings of her shoulders down to the small of her back repeatedly. She only clutched herself closer to me, sobs wracking her frail body. A sort of protectiveness came over me, stronger than ever before.

Nobody would ever hurt this girl again. I would make sure of that.

* * *

_Ichigo_

I gripped onto the man before me as if he were my life vest, and I had fallen into the sea.

Honestly, I wasn't sure when I had grown up.

Perhaps it had been when Masaya and I had broken up.

Or maybe it was when I saw him and Mint together.

I wasn't sure when it had happened, all I knew is that the childish hatred I had harbored for Shirogane had suddenly vanished.

Rather, it had been replaced by gratitude.

I lifted my head slowly, my eyes swimming with tears. He didn't look at me, instead continued stroking my back. All of a sudden, I felt extremely embarrassed. I released my tight grip on him, slipping my arms down to my sides.

"Ichigo... You can always talk to me, you know that?" Shirogane murmured, his eyes resting on mine. The deep blue orbs seemed to stare into my very soul, and I looked away hurriedly.

"I didn't know that until just now." My voice was tinged with bitterness.

"Oh, because I always tease you?" Shirogane sounded oddly regretful. I nodded slowly, sliding my gaze back to his eyes. The cerulean depths made me remarkably incoherent...

I suddenly noticed the one arm Ryou had resting on my waist, gripping me with an odd firmness. An odd warmth spread over me as he neared me, getting closer and closer....

Had I just thought of him as Ryou?

My back bumped up against the table behind us as he got closer, and closer still... I could feel his cool breath fanning over my features, his electric blue eyes dancing with mystery just beyond my grasp...

And then he spoke.

"That's another conversation for another day, Strawberry. Let's get you back to work." He distanced himself from me, his eyes frosting over with the familiar icy layer I knew so well. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and nodded once.

"Yes, Shirogane..." I said softly, leaning on the table next to me for support. His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, and he opened the door for me.

"Come on, baka." I followed him up the stairs, my feet oddly heavy. Once I reached the upper level of the cafe, I cast tired glances at the other Mews. Lettuce rushed to my side, putting her arms around me to comfort me.

Strangely enough, I didn't feel half as safe as I had in Shirogane's arms.

* * *

_The next day_

Shirogane treated me like normal, maintaining a cool distance between us. I felt confused.

As I delievered the customers their orders all day, I found my emotions rage even worse than usual. Masaya rampaged my slipping grip on calm, while Shirogane threatened to overturn my temper.

What had I done wrong?

"Shirogane, do we have any more strawberry tarts?" I called, sticking my head into the kitchen. He looked up at me boredly, his face a mask of apathy.

"No, baka." He replied, turning back to whatever he had been doing.

By the end of the day, we had exchanged less than 15 words.

The first time I attempted to be nice to the stupid guy... I huffed a little, clutching the broom I was sweeping with in both hands. Not like he deserved me to be nice to him. Geez.

All of sudden, I heard the doors open to the cafe.

"I'm sorry, we've just closed..." I began cheerily, smiling the best fake smile I possibly could.

It was Mint.

She was clad in an expensive looking blue dress that hung to her knees, edged in lace and decorated with white ribbons. A clutch purse was dangling from her right hand, and her hair was curled artistically.

"Ichigo?" She smiled a little, walking towards me smoothly. My smile slipped off of my face, and I tilted my chin upwards. I maintained where I stood, however, not speaking.

"Please, please don't run away." Mint whispered, makeup sparkling on her face. I heard a door open behind me. I still didn't move.

"Whoever told you that I wasn't dating Masaya was a liar... I promise, Ichigo, on the graves of my grandparents that I didn't lie. I swear." She extended a hand towards me, smiling a little.

"It was that girl in my first period..." She began, a sneer curling her upper lip. I felt an arm wrap about my shoulders, and looked up to see Shirogane standing next to me.

"I'm afraid that Miss Momomiya is working. Could you come back when our cafe is open to the public, Miss Aizawa?" He asked cordially. I stiffened.

What was he doing?

"Excuse me, Shirogane, I work here." Mint drawled, putting a hand on her hip.

"Since when did you ever do any work?" At this moment, I exploded. I shouted the statement, my hands balling into furious fists. Mint cast a glance towards me, her eyes filled with fear.

"All.... All the time. Everyday." She stuttered, losing a little of her confidence. I opened my mouth to shout a fierce rebuke, but the arm around me reminded me to keep my temper in check. Now was not the time.

"Ichigo." Shirogane murmured, grasping my shoulder a little tighter. I nodded once, lowering my head and sighing.

"Bye, Mint." I said quietly, allowing Shirogane to lead me away.

The last thing I saw of her was her spinning on her stiletto heels and marching out, nose high in the air.

* * *

I didn't go to work the next day. As soon as school let out, I took the route home. I went straight to bed, clutching my pillow to my chest and staring up at the celing. I didn't move when my parents called. I barely even stirred when the phone rang.

My cellphone, tucked away in my pocket, buzzed frantically. I jumped a little, holding a hand to my chest and pulling it out to look at the front screen.

I pursed my lips in irritation.

"Mint." I muttered, putting the phone under my pillow and doing my best to forget about it.

When it rang again, not ten minutes later, I groaned in frustration. This time, I didn't recognize the number. I sighed a little before answering.

"Hello?" I said groggily, ignoring the raspiness of my voice. I rubbed a hand across my eyes.

_"Ichigo, where are you? Are you sick?" _It was Lettuce. I smiled a little.

"No, Lettuce, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be in tomorrow. I just needed a... mental health day." I reassured her, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I heard the phone being passed to another person.

_"You'd better have a good reason for missing work, baka." _It was Shirogane. I groaned.

"I don't feel well." I muttered darkly. Shirogane clucked his tongue.

_"Slacking again, strawberry?" _He teased. I frowned deeply, and shut the phone with a click.

I didn't feel up to dealing with his attitude.

So I shut my eyes, and didn't open them again for some time.

* * *

_Shirogane_

As the click of her hanging up resounded in my ear, I ground my teeth.

"Baka." I hissed under my breath, shaking my head and handing Lettuce back her cell phone. Her eyes were huge with surprise, and she reached out to touch my arm.

"Shirogane-san, is she alright?" She asked softly.

"I have no idea." I said, walking to the door.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone." I commented. Ichigo had my number on her phone- I'd made sure of that. She wouldn't have answered if it had been me calling.

"You're making this awfully hard for me, Ichigo..." I shrugged on a jacket, casting a knowing glance over my shoulder at Keiichiro.

He understood.

And so, I set out to Ichigo's house. It was about time she stopped sulking. I had gotten something for her that I hoped would cheer her up...

Not that I cared, of course.

Oh, who was I kidding. I was in love with the silly girl.

The bitter wind outside flapped at my coat, tugging at my blonde hair as if it wanted to take it along on its journey. I took a deep gulp of the cold February air, filling my lungs with it and loping along the concrete sidewalks.

The day was nice, blue skies. But I'm sure Ichigo had found some way to spoil it with all of her moping about. I frowned. Ichigo. How could she have been fooled? How did Aoyama manage to do this to her?

By this time, I had made it to her house. I hurried to ring the doorbell, and when nobody answered, I tried the door. To my suprise, it was unlocked. I peered my head in, stepping across the threshold softly.

I looked both ways, checking the side rooms, and then began to scale the staircase. It wasn't very large, and I had no trouble creeping up it quietly.

The first room I looked in was Ichigo's. I smiled a little at her sleeping face, and then ducked inside her doorway.

I pulled a chair over, and sat down to watch her sleep. Her red locks were spread over the pillow gently, framing a peaceful expression. Her lips were curved up in a quiet smile, and a blush adorned her pretty cheeks.

"Ichigo..." I murmured, my fingers trailing through a strand of her ruby hair. I allowed my forefinger to graze her cheekbone, which was what roused her from her nap.

She woke with a start, her eyes fluttering open. When she saw who it was sitting beside her bed, she released a shriek of shock and sat bolt upright, her chocolate eyes wide. I smiled even wider.

That expression was adorable.

* * *

_Ichigo_

How DARE he?!

I was practically snarling, I was so angry.

"Shirogane, may I ask why you're in my room?" I asked, my voice shuddering a little from the anger. He shrugged.

"You hung up on me. I was just checking to see that you were alright." With that, he stood fluidly, and began to walk out of my room.

My anger melted away like chocolate.

And then I blushed.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice, pulling my blankets around me. He turned back to me, a single glance over his shoulder.

"Yes, Ichigo."

With that, he was gone.

I felt startled. Is that the only reason he had come here? To make sure I was alright? Shame was soon added to mix of emotions that brewed in my heart, churning in a fierce rhythm.

"Oh, and strawberry?" He peeked back in the doorway, those beautiful eyes shining in the light streaming in the windows... I shook my head. I couldn't think like that.

"Yes?" I answered, my voice a whisper. He smirked at me, and tossed something at me. I caught it, glancing down at the small package. By the time I was going to say thank you, he had gone.

I opened the silver paper to find a little necklace inside. It was a slim silver chain, and on the bottom, a little pink strawberry hung delicately. I clutched it to my heart, allowing a little sob to choke from my lips.

He cared.

Shirogane really cared.

**And there you have it!**

**I'll add another chapter Valentines Day!**

**Please review! Review!**

**~Nightfall26**


End file.
